Pumpkin Pie
Pumpkin Pie is a train driver who works on the Berry Big Railroad with her engine, The Pumpkin Flyer (Number 735), does work like, shunting wagons, to pulling passengers, and even pulls freight trains. Appearance Normal: Pumpkin's hair style is similar to Cherry Jam's ponytail she wears when camping, but is long and silky, reminiscent of her normal hair style. She is the same height as Apple Dumplin. '''Her normal t-shirt is orange with a pumpkin outlined in the centre of it. For the legwear, Pumpkin wears green track leggings, orange socks and yellow leather boots. Work: She wears a green and orange train driver outfit and hat, along with her normal orange socks and yellow leather boots. Camping: Pumpkin looks the same, but with a white shirt decorated with a train pattern and orange shorts. She still has her orange socks and yellow leather boots. Personality Pumpkin Pie is a cheerful little girl. She loves to do her work on the railroad. She helped found the Berry Big Branchline, running to Berry Bitty City and rejoins the main line. But sometimes, when she is shunting in the yards at '''Apple Pie Gulch, she misses her brother Huckleberry Pie when she stops and looks at the road whenever one of the sidings are empty. She sighs looking out to the open road past the station. And one day wished with all her heart to see Huck again. Background. Pumpkin was born 3 years after Huckleberry. When Huckleberry decided to start his home for dogs, Pumpkin helped wash the vehicle inside and out. Huck couldn't thank her enough. When she was Apple Dumplin's age, she moved to Berry Big City. When she got the job and her locomotive. When she thought it was high time she got a job, she applied for the railway job of shunting, pulling passengers and freight. She found a little steam engine and thought that would be perfect for her job. She was happily given the restored engine, she painted the engine in her colors and happily got straight to her work. Constructing the Berry Big Branchline! The Queen of Berryvania decided the railway service was so amazing, she, the railway company and Princess Berrykin decided to build a branchline that ran to Berry Bitty City and then reconnected back to the main line. Work began on the 3rd of May 2016, the work was done quickly but safely, they were a week ahead of schedule. When the last details were put in, the branchline opened on the 18th of July. The Berry Big Branchline was the name they gave to the line. It made business boom for the railway AND Berry Bitty City. The next day, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends saw the line leading to the city and Cherry Jam asked "Since, when did Berry Bitty City get train track?" And that is when they saw the station from the inside, Pumpkin's train, The Pumpkin Flyer had just pulled in and passengers took autographs of Strawberry and her friends. Raspberry Torte gasped in surprise and took a moment to say "Wow! Our city's going to be a bit more bigger with this station!" When she got her wish to see Huck again. When Huckleberry came by to see the Berry Bitty City girls, he gasped when he saw his sister on the platform polishing her engine's number plate. He said, "Why, is that my young sister polishing a steam train? It defiantly is! Hey sis, how are you doing?" Pumpkin squealed with delight, tells him how glad she is to see him again and they hug. Strawberry introduced her to her friends and Pumpkin was given a complimentary lunch fit for a train driver, as she and Huck decided to catch up! Then, they polish the Pumpkin Flyer together, just like when they cleaned Huck's Pup-mobile, which was like old times! Quotes *'"I just love my work on the railroad."' *'(Puts train in empty siding) "(Sighs) I WISH I could see Huckleberry again. It's been ages since I last saw him."' *'"(To Strawberry): Thank you, Strawberry! (Eats lunch happily) This is a lunch fit for a driver! (To Huck): We've got some catching up to do, brother!"' *'"(Sighs after she and Huck polish the Pumpkin Flyer together) Just like old times, hey brother?"' *"(When she first saw the engine (In it's scrapped status) in the siding): That looks like a lovely engine... But we need to restore it to working condition first!" *"Huck? (Squeals with delight) I'm so glad to see you again big brother! (Hugs Huckleberry)" Trivia *Pumpkin like to be given a challenge in her schedule. *Her favourite sandwich is BLT. *The Pumpkin Flyer's shape is based on Percy from Thomas and Friends. (It was originally going to be between Thomas, Edward or James, it was going to have number 950 on the Thomas shape, number 146 on the Edward shape and number 45821 on the James shape.) *Her train can go 100 mph! *First fan character to have socks of just one colour! Gallery Pumpkin's Driver hat.jpg|The driver hat Pumpkin's Engine clean.png|The engine (Clean) Pumpkin's Engine (Soot and dirt).png|The engine (Dirty) Pumpkin's Engine and the basis.png|Compairing the engine with it's basis (Percy). (Weird basis, I know!) Pumpkin Flyer original shape 1.png|Original shape number one! Compairing 1st original shape.png|Compairing the first shape to it's basis (Thomas). Pumpkin Flyer original shape 2.png|Original shape 2 Compairing 2nd original shape.png|Compairing the shape with basis (Edward). Pumpkin Flyer Original Shape 3.png|3rd/final original shape. (Some details are the same here...) Compairing the last original shape.png|Compairing the last shape to the basis (James). Category:Characters